


Pretending

by belovedmentor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddles, Cuddling, Drunk Kissing, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Forehead Kisses, Friends to Lovers, Lack of Communication, Lots and lots of PDA, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed, Shiro is an oblivious idiot, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, about Keith's feelings as well as his own, happy end, i overindulge probably but idc, i'm a sucker for all that good stuff, kinda maybe, like seriously guys just talk to each other and everything would be so much simpler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedmentor/pseuds/belovedmentor
Summary: ’’Well, okay....my childhood best friend Matt is getting married next weekend and I may have told him that I would bring someone, because he just wouldn’t shut up. And apparently he let it slip it front of my mum, so there’s no way I can back out now, because the whole town will be buzzing about it.’’At this point Keith wasn’t even trying to hide his laughter anymore‚ ’’You’re an idiot Shiro, but you already knew that. But where’s the problem just ask Allura or someone to play along.’’ He gestured towards the silver-haired girl teaching a class on the other side of the hall at the moment, ’’I’m sure she won’t mind.’’’'Well that’s not really an option, because even though I never bring anyone home, they’ve gathered as much as to know that I’m not into girls.'’ Shiro replied with a forced smile.’’Oh.’’, that was all that Keith could say, a small smile was playing on his lips, and then, ’’Well, I mean ...I wouldn’t mind playing your pretend boyfriend for a weekend.....I mean...if you want me to of course.’’ Keith turned bright red, sheepishly gazing up at Shiro.





	1. Chapter 1

’’Shut up, Matt.’’ Shiro exclaimed annoyed as he was trying to open the door with one hand, the other pressing the phone to his ear, ’’this is really none of your business anyway, so why do you keep nagging me about this?’’ He pushed open the door and walked into his flat, closing the door behind him.

On the other side of the line Matt chuckled lightly‚’’You really never change, Shiro. I’m not nagging you because I’m so desperate for you to find someone...hell, it’s your life and you can do whatever you want; though I would like to see my best friend happy obviously..’’

’’I am happy.’’ Shiro interrupted him with a grunt, not even convincing himself. Taking off his leather jacket he finally sat down at his kitchen table exhausted after a long day at work.

’’Sure you are.’’ Matt said dryly, ’’Anyway, this really isn’t about me caring about your love life, but Emily keeps reminding me that you haven’t sent your RSVP yet. And...well...since we’re working on the seating chart and you’re one of my best men we need to know soon. I know you’re not into this relationship thing but neither is Lance and even he is bringing a date. And you know everyone will keep bothering you anyway...’’

While growing up in a small town did have its perks, like all of his friends living down the road from him for example, it could be annoying sometimes. When everyone knows everyone questions about ones private life are bound to be asked, and those concerning his (pretty much non-existing) love life seemed to be especially popular.  
He hardly went home anymore anyway since he moved away, but every single time he did, his mother, as well as almost everyone in their small town, kept asking him if he will ever settle down.  
Shiro knows the answer, but he also knows how much that hurts his mum. He knows she worries about him and misses him a lot. He missed her too.  
But he was tired, tired of the questions and of always giving the same lame-ass standard answers, and he knew that if he turned up to the wedding alone people weren’t going to shut up about it. 

After Shiro’s father had died in the same car accident that caused him to lose his right arm and gave him a wide scar across his nose when he was six, his mum raised him on her own. Despite his young age he could tell how severely depressed his mum had become after his father’s death, and he couldn’t help but feel guilty; guilty that he was distracting his dad while driving, guilty that he survived while his father didn’t. And while she never blamed him for anything and tried her best to put up a facade she never returned to her old, cheerful self and Shiro decided that if his mother couldn’t be happy, he didn’t deserve to be either. Every look in the mirror with that scar staring back at him, every touch with an arm that wasn’t his own reminded him of that.

 

A while after the accident he and his mother moved in next door to the Holt’s and they quickly became like a family to them. Matt and him grew really close and had been best friends ever since, even Matt’s twin sister Katie, or as everyone called her: Pidge, was like a sibling to him. 

’’Fine. If you really wanna know I actually have met someone, I weren’t going to tell you yet because it’s still new, and I don’t want to be the talk of the town again. So please don’t tell anyone, I want it to be a surprise’’. He felt terrible lying about this to his best friend but right now he just wanted him to stop talking about this, he sighed leaning back on his chair, he would deal with this another time.

’’Alright, but Shiro, you are the talk of the town anyway, no matter if you are in a relationship or not. Moving away from here is enough to get people talking, and ... well...You know this place.’’ Matt laughed.  
’’I’m painfully aware.’’ Shiro managed to say through gritted teeth‚ ’’Okay, well I gotta go. Oh.. and sorry I can’t be there to help out, I hope Lance isn’t too much of a troublemaker.’’

’’Well you know him...bye Shiro.’’

’’Bye.’’

 

Well...FUCK.

 

-

 

Shiro was distracted and before he could react Keith had him pinned to the ground with no chance of escape, despite him being a head taller and quite a bit stronger than the other man now grinning down at him. 

’’What’s going on with you, Shiro? You’re not yourself recently.’’ Keith said, now standing up and holding out a hand to help him up.  
Keith had always been very perceptive when it comes to what was on Shiro’s mind ever since they met three years ago. 

’’Nothing.’’ He lied, grabbing Keith’s soft hand with his prosthetic one, shivering at the stark contrast of skin and metal, as he let himself be pulled up. 

There’s no point in saying out loud what had been bothering him for the last few weeks. It was stupid and he would just have to tell Matt that he and his imaginary lover broke up, no big deal...at least that’s what he thought until Matt called him this morning and admitted that he accidentally had told Shiro’s mum. How do you even accidentally say something like that? He had been chewing on what to do know all morning and therefore had only be half-present during his lessons.

’’Come on, it can’t be that bad. Just tell me.’’ Keith sighed, slightly frustrated at his friends cryptic behaviour.

’’Right, because you always share what you’re thinking.’’ Shiro responded looking deadpan at Keith. Keith just chuckled, he knew that Shiro was right, he was being hypocritical, but he couldn’t help it. He usually didn’t care about what was going on with others. Shiro however was a different story. 

After Keith had aged out of the system he came to the city and, being the hot-head he is, got into fights a few too many times. Keith just seemed to invite trouble and one day when he was almost being beaten into a pulp by a couple of guys in an alley Shiro came to his rescue. The then-stranger took care of his injuries and once he was healed he took Keith to the judo dojo where he worked as a trainer and showed him a few moves to defend himself better. No one had ever cared about him like that before, and since that day he came back to train with Shiro every single day, and eventually he started to work there as well.

’’Okay, fair enough.’’ Keith playfully boxed Shiro’s arm glancing up at Shiro, ’’it’s your decision.’’ 

Now Shiro started giggling at Keith’s teasing expression, ’’Okay fine, alright, don’t laugh though.’’

’’Oh shit, what the hell did you do that’s so embarrassing, Shiro?’’ Keith said, already stifling his laughter.

’’Well, okay....my childhood best friend Matt is getting married next weekend and I may have told him that I would bring someone, because he just wouldn’t shut up. And apparently he let it slip it front of my mum, so there’s no way I can back out now, because the whole town will be buzzing about it.’’

At this point Keith wasn’t even trying to hide his laughter anymore‚ ’’You’re an idiot Shiro, but you already knew that. But where’s the problem just ask Allura or someone to play along.’’ He gestured towards the silver-haired girl teaching a class on the other side of the hall at the moment, ’’I’m sure she won’t mind.’’

’'Well that’s not really an option, because even though I never bring anyone home, they’ve gathered as much as to know that I’m not into girls.'’ Shiro replied with a forced smile, remembering how the rumours had spread in his small town. No one was being hostile and he was grateful for that but of course he was the talk of the town for weeks.

’’Oh.’’, that was all that Keith could say, a small smile was playing on his lips, and then, ’’Well, I mean ...I wouldn’t mind playing your pretend boyfriend for a weekend.....I mean...if you want me to of course.’’ Keith turned bright red, sheepishly gazing up at Shiro. 

Shiro looked at him slightly taken aback, ’’Uhm...I...well I don’t want you feel uncomfortable. I mean this is my own damn fault, you know...and my town ..well they’re a handful....you shouldn’t have to deal with that. Guess I just gotta deal with the consequences.’’

Keith shrugged, ’’Like I said, I don’t mind. You’re my closest friend and it wouldn’t make me uncomfortable. And weddings are fun, you know....all the free food and booze. But if you don’t want me to, that’s fine too.’’  
Even though Keith was trying to act casually, Shiro could swear that Keith seemed almost disappointed, which was odd because it’s not like Keith would usually jump at the chance of social interaction. He knew Keith quite well and the prospect of partying wasn’t usually something he was excited about. So he thought this was quite out of character for his friend but maybe he was just being helpful.

’’I mean if you really don’t mind...then.. yeah..actually...why not. Good idea, Keith. Thanks. You may have just saved my life.’’ He looked relieved and felt like he could finally breathe again for the first time in weeks.

’’Then we’re finally even, I guess.’’ Keith joked, smiling at Shiro.

Shiro just laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ’’If we’re supposed to be believable you have to hold my fucking hand.’’

’’Okay, boys that’s my cue.’’ Allura said when they reached the check-in line. Allura hugged both of them goodbye with a knowing smile playing on her lips‚ ’’Good luck pretending.’’ She winked at them and turned around, walking away. Shiro and Keith looked at each other in confusion. ’’ What’s up with her?’’ Keith asked, shaking his head. Shiro chuckled and said ’’I don’t know; it’s Allura after all. Why are we still questioning anything she does?’’  
’’Yeah you’re probably right.’’ Keith laughed. Allura had a smirk on her face the entire car ride to the airport and Shiro couldn’t figure out why to save his life.

Once they were seated next to each other on the plane, Shiro turned towards Keith and said ’’Okay, so we should probably go over how we met and fell in love and stuff. Trust me, they’re gonna want specifics.’’ Keith suddenly turned bright red; this has happened a lot this past week, Shiro wondered if his friend was getting ill.  
’’Um, well ...I mean.. ‚’’Keith stuttered‚ ’’I heard that you’re supposed to stick as close to the truth as you possibly can when ...um...having to keep up a complex lie....so...’’ Keith swallowed nervously. Shiro looked at his friend slightly concerned,  
’’Yeah you’re probably right, less likely to slip up that way I guess....listen Keith, are you okay? Are you scared of flying?’’  
’’No...whaat? Why?’’ Keith looked at Shiro surprised.  
’’Well you seem on edge, and you’re kinda jittery. ’’Shiro touched Keith’s arm lightly, which just made him shiver even more. Shiro looked into Keith’s eyes with a serious expression, ’’Hey, if you’re uncomfortable with any of this and you wanna back out...I won’t blame you, okay? Please don’t feel obligated to do this, I completely understand.’’  
Shiro knew that Keith was generally quite anxious when it came to social interaction, even though working with people at the dojo had definitely helped Keith come out of his shell at little. Having to meet a bunch of new people and attend a wedding where he only knew one person, who on top of that he had to pretend to be in a relationship with, was probably extremely nerve wrecking for Keith.  
Keith put his hand on top of Shiro’s resting on his arm‚ ’’Really. It’s fine. I’m just a little nervous, is all. I’ll be okay. I just wanna help out my best friend, alright?’’ Keith said reassuringly.  
’’Alright but please know that you can back out at any time, okay?’’ Shiro said.  
Keith laughed, ’’I’m starting to get the feeling you don’t really want to do this, Shiro.’’  
’’No, no. That’s not it. I just worry about you, alright?’’ Shiro answered.  
’’Well, don’t. I’m doing this because I want to, so no need to worry.’’  
’’You want to ...?’’ Shiro asked. Keith was bright red again; red seemed to be Keith’s colour these days Shiro thought, laughing.  
’’Well I mean I want to help you out. God, can we please stop discussing this?’’ Keith let out an annoyed breath, opening his soda can and taking a sip so he wouldn’t have to talk about this anymore.  
’’I’m just messing with you, baby.’’ Shiro said in a mocking tone; Keith almost choked on his drink. ’’Are you okay?’’ Shiro asked concerned, laughing nonetheless.  
’’Yes, you idiot. You just surprised me with that. Give a dude a warning.’’ Keith glared at him.  
’’Well, get used to it, you’re gonna have to hear it all weekend.’’  
Keith sighs,’’Right. We should finally discuss this thing if you want it to be believable.’’  
’’This thing, as you call it...right. So, as close to the truth as possible you say? I mean I guess we’ll just tell the truth about how we met then. I mean everybody loves a hero story, right?’’ Shiro joked. Keith lightly punched Shiro’s prosthetic arm. ’’Don’t be so full of yourself, Shiro...my hero.’’ Keith giggled at him. Now it was Shiro’s turn to get flustered ’’Hey, now you’re making fun of me.’’  
’’You deserve it.’’ Keith was grinning at him. Shiro looked at the other man fondly, shaking his head, ’’You’re quite something, Keith Kogane.....Well, so we met like we met and then we fell in love working together, I guess?’’  
’’Yes, that definitely sounds like it could be true. What was our first date then? Who asked who out? Did we even go about it like that, or did we straight up confess after a while of knowing each other and then got together without a dating phase? - ’’ Keith nearly stumbled over his words.  
’’Alright, slow down. You have put a lot of thought into this, haven’t you?’’ Shiro asked.  
’’Well yeah, obviously...this is kinda important, isn’t it?’’ Keith rolled his eyes.  
’’Of course, I mean I’ve thought about it too. I just didn’t think you’d care that much. I mean it’s not your job to clean up my messes.’’  
’’Weeeell, actually it kinda is. Until I get my coaching qualification at least.’’  
’’Oh come on now, you know what I mean.....I do appreciate it though. Alright, so what do you say? Did I ask you out? Or did I confess my undying love for you one night when we were closing up the place?’’ Shiro replied.  
’’Who says that you took the first step?’’ Keith frowned.  
’’Because you are shy, and everyone who meets you will notice that immediately. No one would buy you making the first step.’’ Shiro said. Keith didn’t even argue with that,’’ Yeah, that’s reasonable actually...Okay, so it’s your call. What would you have done?’’  
’’Probably both to be honest. I probably would’ve told you how I feel and then ask you out.’’ Shiro said slowly, thinking about his answer. Keith was staring at him and almost forgot to answer, he swallowed hard,’’ Um, yeah...that sounds good. How about you tried cooking for me, which turned into your infamous food goo, so we had to order pizza instead.’’ Keith mocked, ’’And then we had our dinner date on your roof terrace. How about that?’’  
’’Haha sounds very romantic. Whatever, yeah, let’s go with that. Why not. And that’s also when we first kissed, right? Just in case they ask...knowing Lance, he definitely will.’’ Shiro said smiling. Keith was blushing.  
’’Ok well, then that’s settled. We should probably sleep a bit. Getting up at 5am is exhausting. I don’t wanna meet your mother and friends feeling like a zombie tonight.’’ Keith closed his eyes and pretended to snore. Shiro laughed at him and closed his eyes as well, ’’Sweet dreams, baby.’’ Keith wasn’t able to sleep after that.

When Keith was reading his book, that he could barely concentrate on with Shiro sleeping on his shoulder, he was interrupted by the steward, whose name tag said Coran, smiling at him, ’’Would you and your boyfriend like anything to eat or drink?’’ Pointing at a collection of sandwiches and soda cans on his trolley.  
Keith was flustered, ’’He’s not my- yes please, actually. He can eat his when he wakes up. We take the chicken and Coke, please. Thank you.’’ It didn’t matter what the steward thought their relationships was, he thought. It was actually good sign that someone assumed they were together, that means they were already believable without even trying. Besides that, Keith kind of liked the sound of it. Boyfriend. He smiled.

-

 

After they got their luggage from the baggage claim area they walked towards the exit looking for Matt, who was supposed to pick them up. Instead they saw a tall, lanky guy waving and holding up a sign reading 'Shiro and his mysterious boy toy'.  
Shiro sighed, ’’Home, sweet home.’’ Keith laughed, grabbing Shiro’s left hand with only slight hesitation. Shiro stiffened for a second, looking askingly at Keith, who whispered in his ear‚ ’’If we’re supposed to be believable you have to hold my fucking hand.’’  
Shiro nodded, smiling slightly, relaxing his hand into Keith’s grasp as they were walking towards Lance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ’’I gotta agree, you two are ridiculous. I’m getting cavities.’’

Shiro was greeted by Lance tackling him into a bear hug, Shiro hugged him back one-handedly, the other one still entangled with Keith’s.  
’’I missed you, dude.’’ Lance said leaning back and looking up and down at Shiro, ’’Damn, how do you do it?’’ and then looking at Keith, impressed, he said‚ ’’And how did you do that? He’s hot...well so are you, so why did I even ask?’’ 

Shiro laughed, his right hand moving to the back of his neck as he blushed, slightly embarrassed, ’’Ehm, hi, Lance. I missed you too, buddy...This is Keith by the way.’’ He said gesturing towards his ’boyfriend’. 

Keith gave Lance a challenging look. ’’And I’m not his ’boy toy’ by the way. What kinda sexist is crap is that supposed to be anyway?’’ he said in a coldly.  
Lance lifted his arms in defeat, ’’Sorry, man, I was just joking...’’  
Keith laughed, letting go of Shiro’s hand, who almost winced at the loss of contact, to shake Lance’s hand, ’’I’m only messing with you, dude. Nice to meet you.’’  
Shiro’s hand felt uncomfortably empty now, so he took Keith’s hand back in his, interlacing their fingers, as soon as Keith let go of Lance’s hand again. 

’’What are you even doing here? I thought Matt was supposed to pick us up?’’ Shiro asked.  
’’Wow. Aren’t you happy to see me?’’ Lance said dryly. ’’He’s busy with wedding stuff, apparently something went wrong with their cake order or something. I don’t quite know. I just know that Hunk was weirdly happy about it and offered to make a better one for them. The guy’s crazy. I mean I love him, but making a three-tier wedding cake in two days? And we also have the bachelor party tomorrow night. He’s insane.’’ 

Shiro interrupted him laughingly, ’’Guess he wants to practise for your own wedding, huh?’’  
Lance grunted annoyed at Shiro, ’’For the millionth time, Shiro, Hunk and I are best friends, have been since we were kids there is nothing between us.’’

’’Uh huh.’’ Shiro said amused, ’’You know I’m joking, right? First Keith, now me. You’re an easy target today.’’ Lance rolled his eyes at him and suddenly a small, green jacket wearing something jumped on his back, one hand around his shoulder, the other holding a Starbucks cup that was dangerously close to spilling hot liquid all over Shiro.

’’Pidge!’’ Shiro let out a surprised gasp,’’I didn’t know you were here.’’

’’Well, I needed my caffeine fix. I don’t just stay awake by pure willpower.’’ She said after she jumped off his back again, holding up her cup.

’’Maybe try to sleep every once in a while.’’ Shiro chuckled.

’’Nah, sleep is for the weak, I’ve got shit to do.’’ 

’’Of course you do, genius. Anyway, meet Keith...my...boyfriend.’’ Shiro said, the last word lingering strange, but comfortably on his lips. 

’’Nice to meet you, Keith.’’ She said and hugged him tightly, ’’Cute!’’ she half mouthed, half whispered towards Shiro, but Keith could hear her anyway.  
’’I wish your friends would stop objectifying me, Shiro.’’ Keith said in a fake-whiny voice,’’ I have layers, you know?’’ 

’’Well, you are very pretty for an ogre, Keith. Not green enough for my taste though.’’ Pidge giggled. 

’’That he is. And so much more by the way.’’ Shiro said as he wrapped his arm possessively around Keith’s shoulders.

’’Well, we should get going, I think. Parking is fucking expensive here plus everyone is very excited to meet the boyfriend, we shouldn’t keep them waiting and deprive them of this view, don’t you think?’’ Lance said with a smirk.

’’Yeah and don’t forget we still all have that dance lesson this afternoon.’’ Pidge reminded him, as they were walking towards the exit. Keith and Shiro arm-in-arm, pulling their luggage behind them with their free hands.

’’The what?’’ Keith said, eyes wide, voice slightly panicked, suddenly stopping in his step, ’’I don’t dance. I can’t dance.’’  
Shiro looked at him concerned,’’No one is forcing you to dance, Keith, don’t worry. Matt just thought it would be nice to give us the opportunity to have a lesson in case we wanted to. Emily, his fiancé is a dance teacher, that’s why. Sorry, I forgot to mention it. You don’t have to come along if you don’t want to, no pressure.’’ 

Keith sighed, visibly relieved, ’’No, that’s fine I guess. I mean I can try. I just got worried they were one of those crazy couples that have the wedding party perform some sort of dumb flashmob.’’

’’Oh, they are crazy, but, thank god, they leave other people alone usually. They will probably have a completely over-the-top first dance though.’’ Pidge laughed. 

’’Come on, guys. Let’s go.’’ Lance just said impatiently because the parking metre was about to run out. 

 

After they had put their luggage in the boot of the car, Shiro and Keith got into the back seats together, barely being able to squeeze their legs in. Shiro was a lot taller and broader than Keith, but Keith also had quite long legs that had to be folded awkwardly against Shiro’s to even fit. Pidge was driving, only after arguing with Lance for at least five minutes, while the metre had already run out and who was only okay with riding shotgun again if he could play DJ again. Pidge sighed, she already had to endure Lance’s, in her opinion, horrible taste of music.  
Despite the music being trashy, they spent most of the car journey singing loudly and out-of-tune to horrible 90s pop music, until Keith has had it and asked to use the AUX cable. Lance was protesting loudly, but the other two agreed that Keith should get a say about the music choice. Therefore the soundtrack for the rest of the way was some good, old My Chemical Romance and they were jamming along to Planetary (GO!) when they turned into the Holt’s drive way; with the exception of Lance who was pouting because he music taste wasn’t appreciated enough.

When they got out of the car they were greeted by Shiro’s mother who hugged her son tightly and then took a step back, his face in her hands she looked up at him, ’’Oh Takashi, you just never come home enough. I miss you. We all miss you.’’ She said, tears glistening in her eyes. Shiro felt his chest tighten, he knew he should visit home more often, but he just couldn’t deal with seeing her worry all the time, he knew he was being selfish but he couldn’t help it. As he was about to say something she turned around to Keith with a bright smile,’’You must be the boyfriend then, I wish I could say I’ve heard a lot about you, but...’’ She said side-eyeing her son. 

’’I’m Keith, it’s so nice to meet you, Ms. Shirogane.’’ He smiled and extended his arm to greet her, but she was having none of it and pulled Keith into a warm hug. 

’’Oh, please, call me Asami. I’m so happy to finally meet you. It was about time my son found someone, he’s so lonely, you know. And you have such kind eyes.’’ She gushed and smiled at him. Keith felt a ping of guilt, she was already so welcoming and nice to him, in a way he never experienced before, and he was lying to her, but he did it for Shiro so he knew it was worth it. 

Shiro was slightly embarrassed by his mother’s overjoyed behaviour, but he felt too guilty to be annoyed,’’Okay, mum I think you’re overwhelming him. How about we go inside, huh?’’ Then he turned around to his friend and said,’’Meet you guys later? For the lesson?’’ They nodded and waved them goodbye.

They got their luggage from the boot and made their way over to the Takashi’s house, Keith leant over to Shiro and whispered, ’’Takashi, huh?’’

’’Shut up, Keith.’’ Shiro whispered back, though he was surprised when he noticed that it didn’t actually bother him. He was teased for his foreign-sounding name in school, so he had been going by ’Shiro’ almost all his life, but he liked Keith saying his full name. Keith grinned, he liked the sound of it, ’’Takashi Shirogane.’’ Keith said teasingly and Shiro wanted to melt.

The next hour was spent chatting over coffee, black for Shiro and lots of cream and sugar for Keith. Asami wanted to know all the details about how the two of them met in that alley that day, how they became friends and started working together and how they eventually fell in love and became a couple. They both felt conflicted about lying to her but Shiro was also relieved to see her completely carefree for once. It was a rare sight. 

 

’’Right, mum this is lovely and all, but I think Keith and I should bring our things upstairs and get changed and stuff. We have to meet the others soon.’’ Shiro said, getting up from his chair, hands on Keith’s shoulder. Keith thanked Asami for the coffee and walked upstairs with Shiro. 

As soon as they opened the door to Shiro’s old room Shiro was hit with a realisation,’’Oh shit, I didn’t even think-. I’m gonna take the floor.’’  
Keith just laughed, ’’Quit being ridiculous Shiro, we can share. At least it’s not a twin bed, so we should both fit.’’ Shiro looked at him stunned. 

’’I- I mean if that’s alright with you of course.’’ Keith stuttered.  
’’Yeah sure, I just thought maybe you’d prefer having a bed to yourself...I mean I can go look in the garage for my old camping gear. I should have an air mattress somewhere.’’ He looked at Keith hesitantly.

’’And make your mother suspicious? I don’t think so...Really. It’s fine. The bed is big enough for both of us.’’ Keith assured him.  
Shiro smiled at him. ’’Just like real boyfriends then, huh?’’ Shiro laughed at Keith stunned expression. Keith then continued to mumble something about them getting changed so they could leave to meet Shiro’s friends. They started unpacking their things, hanging up their suits for the wedding so the wouldn’t wrinkle even more, Shiro thought they should probably get them to the dry cleaners tomorrow.

A bookshelf on the wall next to Shiro’s bed caught Keith’s interest and he let his fingers slide over the various book, ’’I never took you for a big reader. You have so many here. How come I never see you with a book-.’’ Keith turned around just to see Shiro’s bare chest as he was changing his top, Keith throat suddenly turned dry. It’s not like he hasn’t seen Shiro shirtless plenty of times before, but this was different somehow, seeing him change so nonchalantly in front of Keith. It felt intimate. 

’’Yeah, I don’t know I just don’t really have that much time anymore. When I get home from work I just wanna turn on the TV and watch some trashy crime show, ya’ know.’’ He shrugged.  
’’Yeah...I guess.’’ Keith croaked, bending down to hide his flushed face while getting a fresh t-shirt from his suitcase. 

 

-

 

They met up with the others at the Holt’s house, this time including Matt, Emily and Hunk, who had flour all over his shirt and face. Lots of hugs were exchanged and soon the group made their way to the living room where the sofas were pushed to the side to make room for their dance lesson. 

 

’’So, Keith, since Shiro is taller than you, I’d suggest that Shiro leads..’’ Emily said, explaining them where they were supposed to put their hands and feet. Shiro’s prosthetic arm lay heavy on Keith’s back and his other hand took Keith’s in his. They hesitantly took a first few careful steps together promptly tripping over each others feet and Keith tried to stabilise himself holding onto Shiro tightly.  
The rest of the lesson didn’t turn out much better and they gave up on getting the step order right about half-way through and just proceeded to goof around. Shiro twirled Keith around fast until Keith bumped back into his chest; they both giggled like school children. The room suddenly turned quiet and they turned around to see the others just staring at them.

 

’’Awwwww. You two are literally the most adorable couple I’ve ever seen.’’ Hunk said, ’’No offence.’’ He quickly added after catching sight of bride and groom. Who just laughed and agreed. ’’We aren’t as horribly lovey-dovey as those two.’’ Emily joked.

’’I gotta agree, you two are ridiculous. I’m getting cavities.’’ Pidge said, acting disgusted, but the small smile playing on her lips betrayed her. Lance just pushed his hand over Pidge’s mouth and said ’’Oh shut up. You’re just jealous.’’  
’’Mmmppfff.’’ Pidge tried to say something and then licked Lance’s hand. ’’Ew, Pidge. You’re disgusting.’’ Lance said, pulling away his hand. Pidge stuck her tongue out at Lance.  
’’How old are you again?’’ Lance asked amused while Pidge pretended to try counting her age on her finger. Keith and Shiro were both flustered at what the others were saying, because it wasn’t like they were acting coupley on purpose during the lesson. Apparently it just happened without them even trying. They were getting used to it, Shiro guessed. 

’’Alright guys, look at them. You’re making them blush. Stop it.’’ Matt said, but he couldn’t help but smile. He was delighted that his childhood best friend seemed so happy and at peace now. He’s never seen him so carefree before. 

 

-

Later the same evening they were all sitting on the Holt’s porch, glasses of wine in their hands and breath visible in the cool October air. Keith was pressed closely against Shiro on the outdoor couch, the two of them wrapped in a fluffy, red blanket. Shiro wrapped his arm around Keith and pulled the smaller man closer to himself; Keith relaxed his head back against Shiro’s shoulder. When Shiro softly pressed his lips to Keith’s forehead, Keith froze in shock at the unexpected touch. 

’’Awww, look, you got your boyfriend all flustered. I never took you for the PDA type, Shiro.’’ Lance said chuckling at Keith’s adorable reaction.  
’’I’m not...I mean..I just...’’ Shiro stuttered, cheeks flushed, surprised by his own actions. He hadn’t even thought this through, or talked to Keith if it’s okay to do that. He just got lost in the moment and the wine probably didn’t help either. He would have to apologise later, he thought.

’’Yeah right, you two are literally all over each other the entire time, I don’t think I’ve seen you not touching each other for more than a minute at a time.’’ Pidge said daringly.

’’You haven’t kissed in front of us yet though. Why so shy about that, huh?’’ Lance added.

’’Guys. Come on, quit teasing.You two are unbelievable’’ Hunk shook his head at Lance and Pidge. ’’Let them have at least some privacy.’’ But he chuckled at them anyway.

Keith, while still flustered, just smiled amused at Shiro’s friends, ’’You are quite a handful, you know that, right?’’ 

’’Well, get used to it.’’ Pidge laughed. ’’It’s what we do.’’ 

They were all sitting and laughing together for a little while longer, but Shiro could tell that Keith was getting exhausted. They had spent all day with other people and he knew how draining that could be for Keith. 

’’I think it’s time for us to go, don’t you think?’’ Shiro asked Keith, ’’It’s late and we have been up since 5 am.’’

’’Yeah, I guess.’’ Keith said, yawning. They both got up as and Shiro slung his arm around Keith’s waist, more hesitantly this time. After the forehead kiss he didn’t want to risk making Keith feel even more uncomfortable than he probably already did.

Keith looked at him as if he was trying to say something, maybe it was the wine, or just Shiro’s friends teasing, but Keith suddenly placed a soft kiss on the corner of Shiro’s mouth and then pulled away embarrassed, mumbling something about ’bed time’. He started walking away, almost forgetting to tell everyone good bye.

’’Bed time.’’ Lance said, forming air quotes with his fingers. Pidge tried hiding her laughter under her hands unsuccessfully.

’’Lance.’’ Shiro warned his friend raising his eyebrow.

’’Well, good night you two. See you tomorrow.’’ Hunk said. They all waved them good bye and Shiro hurried after Keith.

They walked over to the Shirogane house in silence, their lips still tingling and both not quite knowing what to say.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘’Keith, can we talk about last night?‘’

’’Shit!’’ Keith exclaimed annoyed.

’’What is it ?’’

’’I forgot my pyjamas.’’ Keith groaned. 

’’You sleep in pyjamas?’’ Shiro barely tried stifling his laughter, glad to loosen up the awkward mood a bit, since they haven’t talked since they left the others. 

’’Yeah, your point is?’’ Keith glared at him.

’’Nothing. It’s cute.’’ 

Keith blushed and looked away. How many times can a person blush before death, he wondered, this was getting embarrassing.

’’Here, you can have one of my shirts to sleep in, it’s probably too big for you, so it’ll be comfy.’’ Shiro said.

’’Nah, it’s alright, you don’t need to.’’

’’Would you rather sleep naked, sweetheart?’’ Shiro asked playfully.

Keith basically verbally key smashed at the new pet name. Did Shiro just flirt with him? 

’’What? Suddenly you’re shy again?’’ Shiro teased, handing Keith a soft, grey t-shirt.

Keith took the shirt, mumbled something and went into the bathroom to get changed. 

Keith left the bathroom, wearing nothing but boxers and Shiro’s oversized shirt; he looked ridiculously cute, Shiro thought. He couldn’t stop staring at him and Keith stepped awkwardly from one leg to the other under Shiro’s gaze.

’’I don’t have any pyjama bottoms either.’’ Keith excused his trouser-less appearance.

’’That’s fine.’’ Shiro managed to croak out, ’’I sleep in my boxers, too.’’ He tried to compose himself again and headed into the bathroom to get changed and take off his prosthetic. When he got back Keith was already lying on the one side of the bed tucked in under the duvet like a cozy burrito. Shiro chuckled ’’You are adorable, you know that?’’

He noticed Keith curiously eying his arm, or more, lack thereof.  
‘’This isn’t weird for you, right? I can put it back on if you want.’’

’’Oh, shut up and stop being ridiculous, as if you’d be able to sleep properly with that thing on. I was just looking because I’ve never seen you without it. I don’t care if you wear it not. ‘’

‘’I’m glad.’’ Shiro smiled relieved,  
‘’Some people’s reactions haven’t been too nice. They don’t like it if I take it off, after,well... you now-’’

‘’They’re stupid and didn’t deserve you anyway. Now get in here. I finally wanna sleep.’’ Keith mumbled.

Shiro got under the duvet next to him ‚’’Should I get another blanket?’’

’’I don’t mind sharing, Shiro.’’ Keith rolled his eyes. 

’’If you steal the blanket I may have to kill you in your sleep though.’’

’’Yeah right, you do that. Night, Shiro.’’ Keith closed his eyes, indicating that he wanted to sleep. 

’’Sweet Dreams, Keith.’’ Shiro turned off the light.

They both lie next to each other on their backs, not really knowing how to position themselves without it potentially becoming awkward.

’’Keith?’’

’’Yes, Shiro?’’ Keith sighed.

’’Sorry, if my friends are a bit much sometimes. I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable or pressured to do something you don’t want to do, okay?’’

Keith knew Shiro was talking about the kiss, but he hadn’t felt pressured to do it, it just happened in the moment. Keith blamed the alcohol. 

’’It’s fine. Really. I told you a hundred times. Also I like your friends. They’re a bit over the top sometimes, but they’re nice.’’

’’So...you didn’t, you know...because they were annoying you? ’’ Shiro’s voice was trailing off.

’’Can we talk about this tomorrow maybe? ’’Keith was exhausted, the tipsiness from the wine was wearing off and he really didn’t feel like talking about the fact that he basically just kissed his best friend in front of all of his friends, just because he felt like it. Not while laying so incredibly close to him in the same bed. 

’’Sure...Good Night, Keith.’’ 

Keith huffed in agreement and turned on his side, his back to Shiro, who also closed his eyes. Neither fell asleep right away and if it hadn’t been for the wine-induced drowsiness they probably wouldn’t have slept at all.

 

-

 

The early-morning sun was coming in through the almost useless blinds and Shiro slowly opened his eyes, blinking disoriented into the sunlight when he noticed his arm sprawled over Keith’s body and their legs intertwined. Keith was laying with his back pressed against Shiro’s chest and had his arms wrapped around his arm tightly.

He was startled for a moment but then he smiled, he was comfortable and he hadn’t slept this well in a while. He lifted his head slightly to check if Keith was still asleep, which appeared to be the case. He looked so beautiful and at peace when he was asleep, Shiro thought, so different from the tense look Keith usually wore during the day. He realised that staring at your sleeping friend is probably considered creepy so he tore his gaze away unwillingly. 

Not being able to get out of Keith’s death grip without waking him up anyway, Shiro decided to close his sleepy eyes again for a second, nuzzling his nose into Keith’s hair and breathing in the scent of his shampoo. 

Remembering last night, he was suddenly wide awake. Keith had kissed him. On the mouth. It had just been a light peck, why was he so wound up about that? 

It hadn’t meant anything, Keith just knew how to play his role well. But then again, he said that he didn’t do it to shut up his friends. Confused by Keith’s actions he decided he should probably try to get up anyway. If Keith would wake up cuddled against him it may get even more awkward. Maybe making breakfast will clear his head, he thought. He slowly tried moving his arm away from Keith, who suddenly turned around in his sleep and slung both his arms loosely around Shiro’s torso. 

‘’Keith, you have to let me get up to make breakfast.’’ He chuckled. Keith mumbled Shiro’s name and something else, that he couldn’t understand in his sleep. 

Regretfully Shiro softly removed Keith’s arms from around him and tucked them under the blanket, he got up and smiled down at Keith slumbering peacefully curled up in a ball. Like a kitten he thought. Maybe that’s a new pet name he could use, he chuckled to himself, while putting on his arm and clothes.

 

-

 

When Keith woke up fully about half an hour later the bed felt empty. Without opening his eyes Keith let his arm feel around the other side of the bed, looking for Shiro. But to Keith’s dismay he wasn’t there. Keith rubbed his tired eyes, and got out of bed, his stomach was grumbling so he decided to go look for Shiro.

When Keith walked downstairs into the kitchen he was greeted by the most divine scent combination of coffee, pancakes and bacon and a view straight out of Good Housekeeping.  
Shiro stood in front of the stove flipping pancakes, he hadn’t noticed Keith yet so Keith took the chance and tiptoed his way over to Shiro, hugging him from behind, pressing his face into Shiro’s back. Shiro froze in the middle of flipping the pancake, then he laughed.  
‘’Good morning, sleepyhead.’’  
Keith let his arm fall to the side again and took a step back, much to Shiro’s regret, who now turned around smiling at Keith’s grumpy face brightly. ‘’Go, sit down. I’m going to get you coffee.’’  
Keith complied and sat down at the bar, a steaming coffee mug promptly placed in front of him.

‘’Keith, can we talk about last night?‘’

‘’What is there to talk about ?’’ Keith said defensively, letting out a shaky breath. ‘’Look. I’m sorry okay? I shouldn’t have done that. We hadn’t talked about doing more than holding hands, and I just-. I’m sorry for freaking you out.’’

‘’It’s alright. I kinda liked- you didn’t freak me out, I mean. Like, it’s good right? Because my friends definitely won’t have any doubts about us now, you know?’’ Shiro stuttered.

‘’So..what do you mean? Should be do it again? Like when they’re around?’’ Keith asked.

‘’No. I mean, yes. I don’t care, if you are up for it. Why not?’’ Shiro swallowed hard.

‘’So, we just kiss?’’ Keith looked up to him from his mug, acting casual. ‘’Like, should we ‘practise’ or something ? So it seems natural? ‘’

‘’Ehm, I mean...we could.’’ Shiro looked at him nervously.

Keith got up from the chair and stood in front of Shiro tensely , they both looked at each other full of uncertainty.

‘’You sure?’’ Shiro asked, his heart beating so fast he was worried Keith may hear it.

Keith nodded and slung his arm around Shiro’s neck, slowly moving his face closer to Shiro’s, who wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist, pulling him in. They hesitated for a moment before they gently pressed their lips together.

They broke apart, breathless, after a few seconds and stared into each other’s eyes, foreheads pushed together.

‘’Like that?’’ Shiro asked. Instead of answering Keith pushed his lips against Shiro’s again, this time with more force and Shiro kissed him back firmly, while pressing him with his back against the counter. Their lips moved together in unison, Shiro’s tongue darted out carefully, Keith responded by opening his mouth slightly - 

‘’Ooops. Sorry, don’t mind me.’’ A chirpy voice said.

They jumped apart, Keith lips catching after Shiro’s for a moment, before his body could catch up with his brain. He turned around, cheeks flushed, to face Pidge.

‘’Morning, Pidge.’’ Shiro said sheepishly, his face bright red. ‘’I see you still come and go as you please.’’

‘’Things never change around here. Except your love life apparently.’’ Pidge laughed. ‘’I think you’re burning your bacon, by the way.’’ She gestured towards the smoke coming from the other pan on the stove.

‘’Oh shit.’’ Shiro hurried over to the stove to try and prevent worse from happening.

Pidge just sat down on the counter, grinning at Keith like the little shit that she was ‘’So, Keith.’’

Keith just stared at the ground embarrassed at having been caught in an almost make-out session in the middle of the kitchen. He was glad it was Pidge, it could’ve been Shiro’s mother after all. 

‘’Shovel talk?’’ 

‘’Nah, don’t worry. I don’t think that’s necessary. I don’t wanna scare away the first person he actually likes like that. I’m not that horrible of a friend.’’ She reached for Keith’s coffee mug, taking a sip she grimaced, ‘’Jesus. How much sugar did you put in there?’’

‘’Well, I like my coffee just as sweet as I like my man.’’ Keith said nonchalantly. 

Shiro almost dropped the pan. 

‘’You’re disgusting.’’ Pidge declared, ‘’For both, ruining perfectly fine coffee like that and being so horribly adorable. I think I’ll better leave you two alone. See ya’ tonight.’’ She winked at them and left. 

They spend the rest of breakfast sitting in silence, eating pancakes and the few bits of bacon that were still somewhat edible, as well as sipping their now almost cold coffee. Neither of them talked about what had happened before Pidge appeared. 

 

-

 

‘’Can you do mine, too?’’ Shiro asked out of the blue. He had watched Keith paint his nails, one by one and it had fascinated him. Keith wore black nail varnish most of the time but Shiro had never put much thought into it before. But seeing Keith work, slowly and precise, which was unusual for him, made him curious.

Keith looked up in surprise, ‘’Yeah sure, if you want to. I never took you for the nail varnish type though?’’

‘’I never tried it, so who knows.’’ 

‘’True. Well give me your hand.’’

‘’Okay, but promise to give it back after.’’ Shiro joked and pretended to remove his prosthetic.  
‘’Your other one, you idiot.’’ Keith rolled his eyes at Shiro’s lame joke, ‘’Don’t you think you’re a bit young for dad jokes?’’ 

‘’One is never too young for brilliant humour, my young grasshopper.’’

‘’You’re hopeless.’’

‘’Hopelessly in love with you maybe.’’ He said casually. Keith almost knocked over the bottle of nail varnish. ‘’At least my friends seem to think that.’’ Shiro quickly added.

‘’Mmmh.’’ Keith nodded in agreement, but Shiro could’ve sworn that he suddenly looked sad. He thought they had been bantering just now. Did he say anything to upset his friend?

Keith took his left hand and started painting his nails in silence, his tongue stuck out between his teeth a little in concentration and Shiro couldn’t help but look at him in awe. Noticing the stare Keith looked at him ‘’What? If you don’t like it we can remove it.’’

‘’No, that’s not what I mean-. Doesn’t matter. I like it. A lot.’’ He marveled at his carefully painted nails. ‘’It looks cool. You wear it better though.’’

‘’Yeah, right.’’

‘’Nah, I mean it. Fits your whole emo aesthetic.’’

‘’Oh, shut up. ‘’ Keith playfully hit Shiro. 

‘’Gerard would be proud.’’ 

Keith rolled his eyes at Shiro for, what felt like, the hundredth time during their trip and finished painting his nails.

 

-

 

‘’Are you actually shitting me?’’ Hunk said. They all stood in the Holt’s driveway, waiting for Lance to pick them up. When Lance told them they would ride in style it wasn’t an understatement. They could hear the loud music coming from the white stretch limousine before they even saw it coming down the street.

 

‘’Where the fuck did he even get that from? ‘’ Pidge added. They all stood open-mouthed glaring at Lance who was waving from the window on the top of the car.

‘’Get in losers, we’re going to party.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hit me up on tumblr: red-paladin ^_^


End file.
